dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Meroune Lorelei
Meroune Lorelei, or Mero (メロ) for short, is a mermaid bound to a wheelchair. While she is the fourth girl to officially move in with Kimihito, she is technically the fifth girl to move in with him (after Suu). Her full name is "Meroune Lorelei Du Neptune" (メロウヌ・ローレライ・ド・ネプチューン, Merōnu Rōrerai do Nepuchūn). Appearance Meroune is an attractive, well-endowed young woman with long pink hair, blue eyes and fin-like ears. As a Mermaid, rather than legs she has a pink fish-tail with pelvic fins. To allow her to survive underwater, she has gills on the side of her torso and webbed hands. When outside, She usually wears a maid's outfit, with her barrette having seashell designs on both sides. Her tail is usually covered with her dress. However, when in private company or in the water, she merely wears a bikini. Personality See Also: Meroune's Tragic Romances Mero has a very warm and friendly personality and is always very polite. Due to her mannerisms, Centorea believes she might be of noble or royal lineage. As a young girl, she had a fascination with the "tragic love" story of Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid, and wants to experience it in real life, even up the point of turning into sea foam.Chapter 12 After realizing that this isn't what she truly wants, she now wants a "happily ever after" much like in the more modern adaptations of the same story. She loves to be a victim of tragedy in general, whether it's unrequited love, her lover dying, or herself dying and leaving her lover behind. Miia even calls her a "tragedy freak".Chapter 12 However, after seeing Miia and Kimihto have an intimate moment, Mero started to realize her fantasy may not be so fulfilling in real life as she thought it would be.Chapter 19 After voicing her full interest in courting Kimihito, it is revealed that she also wishes to be in a somewhat open relationship where Miia is Kimihito's side girl, a different kind of tragedy from her earlier wishes. It is implied that she is a masochist, since after eating some of Miia's cooking, it brought to mind her fins painfully splitting apart into legs. Afterwards, she is seen collapsed on the floor smiling about it, despite foaming at the mouth.Chapter 13 Another example is that when Rachnera bound her and the other girls for getting too intimate with a shapeshifted Suu, her expression showed a kind of enjoyment. Skills and Traits Physical Traits= *'Herbalism': Mero knows about many of the cures and remedies that mermaids use to treat illnesses. Her knowledge includes which medicial herbs, when laced in pools of water, can cure almost any sicknesses.Chapter 13 *'Marine Biology': Since Mero has spent most of her life living in water she is familiar with many different types of marine life. However, her knowledge is not perfect when it comes to organisms that are not fish, an example being not knowing the difference between a crab and a spider.Chapter 19 *'Mermaid Physiology': **'Amphibious': As a mermaid, Meroune possesses gills on the side of her torso, which allow her to breathe water.Chapter 12 However, if she breathes chlorinated water it can be dangerous for her health.Chapter 17 As long as her gills remain moist (which is easy because of her slimy skin) she can breathe on land.Mero's Secrets **'Cold Resistance': Because mermaids' natural homes at the bottom of the ocean are very cold, Meroune is naturally resistant against cold water and air.Chapter 12 However, Mero is not totally immune to cold weather as temperatures below freezing will cause her discomfort. **'Mermaid Tail': Because of her fish tail, Mero is naturally an expert swimmer. Her tail is strong enough that it can propel her several meters out of the water.Chapter 17 She can swim at a speed of 50km/h.Mero's Secrets A powerful mass of muscle, it can knock people out cold in one strike. **'Slimy Skin': Her body naturally secretes a slimy substance to keep her skin moist, which can sometimes attract Suu when she's nearby.Chapter 12 Because of this, she has to wear special clothing that doesn't easily slide off.Chapter 17 If not properly clothed in cold weather, the coating will cause her to freeze quite quickly.Chapter 31 **'Water Sensing': Mero is somehow capable of sensing water from great distances, and quite possibly the water inside living creatures as well, since she had Kurusu avoid the escorts that were pursuing her without Kurusu noticing.Chapter 10 *'Royal Aura': Because of her upbringing Mero has a regal demeanor. This includes the use of a highly formal way of speaking to people and very dignified behavior. When she wants to she can play up her more refined mannerisms to make others feel like they are speaking to royalty. She finds this to be particullarly effective against species, like centaurs, who have a historical reverence towards nobility, and individuals who work with marine life, such as fishmongers and aquarium workers.Chapter 12Chapter 25 *'Swimming': Since she is part fish swimming is as natural as breathing for Mero. In fact, since she has gills swimming does indeed play a role in her natural breathing. She is able to out perform Olympic class swimmers as she has incredible stamina, and can reach speeds of 50 kilometes per hour when in the water. She is also capable of propelling herself out of the water and high into the air so she may do tricks and flips.Chapter 17 |-|Skills and Statistics= |width="65%"| |} |-|Mero (Nurse)= |width="65%"| |} |-|Mero (Maid)= |width="65%"| |} Plot Wheelchair-bound due to her lower-half being a tail, she first met Kimihito when she lost control of her chair while going down a hill and he saved her. After she helped him find the other girls, it was revealed that Smith had a waterproof room built in the Kurusu House for her.Chapter 10 Later on, Kimihito made several changes to the house to make her comfortable. This however, spiked Miia's jealousy, causing her to go through extreme lengths to get his attention. Later on, she had a calm talk with Miia, who revealed that Miia saw her as a rival for Kimihito's affection, only for her to reveal that she wanted anyone but herself to be with him.Chapter 12 When Kimihito became ill, Meroune at first reveled in the tragedy, later on when Suu channeled her, she attempted to cure him was to have him soak in water laced with medicinal herbs, a traditional mermaid cure. However Kimihito refused when he was told the process would take a whole week.Chapter 13 Zoological Classification The Mermaid (人魚族, Ningyo-zoku) is a humanoid liminal race with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a fish. Living beneath the sea, mermaids are protected from the interference of the other land-based races and as such have been free to establish their own civilization beneath the oceans of the world. Trivia * She is the second among three Monster Girls to have a known last name; the first being Centorea Shianus and the third being Rachnera Arachnera. * Like the other girls, her name is derived from her species name: "Mer'oune" from '''Mer'maid. ** Meroune's last name, Lorelei, also refers to a famous siren from German folklore, which also has themes of tragic romance. ** Her attire, which is that of a maid, is a pun on her species: Mermaid. * Meroune seems to have some sort of a masochistic side to her. Her dreams of having an unrequited love or the victim in an NTR situation and the small smile she had after tasting Miia's cooking seem to support this. In chapter 23, Rachnera Arachnera practiced her daily webbing skills on the other female members including Mero, who had been tied in a lewd position. Mero appeared to enjoy being tied like that rather than feeling embarrassed. * Mero's fashion of choice is Goth Lolita. Her closet has many different dresses in this style.Chapter 26 *Following Chapter 24, after her attempt to get a child to remember Kimihito by (while under the belief that he was going to die) by having sex with him underwater and nearly drowning him, Meroune was quickly saddled with the Fan Nickname of "Murdermaid". * It is revealed in Chapter 34 that she is a princess. * In Chapter 35 it is revealed her full name is "'''Meroune Lorelei Du Neptune". ** Neptune, the Roman equivalent of Poseidon and known as the King of the Sea,is a likely reference to Mero's species. * Mero is the first of the girls staying in the Kurusu House to kiss Kimihito, albeit through the process of CPR. * Profile Stickers and MonMusu Anime Twitter accountMonMusu Anime Twitter revealed that her Birthday is February 28th. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters